It is well known in the art to provide athletic and sports shoes with padding or impact layers on parts thereof to render the strength and other performance characteristics of such shoes suitable for particular sports. For example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,204,346 to Fugere, a training shoe for soccer is stitched with a toe portion and an instep portion of a different, visually distinctive color (e.g., red) from the rest of the shoe as a training aid for proper kicking techniques for soccer. However, the Fugere training shoe has relatively low utility as a training aid because the kicking portions of the shoe cover quite broad areas and do not distinguish between different types of soccer kicks which may be performed even from the same kicking portion.